


The Falcon and the Housecat

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Cat Shifter!Bucky, Falcon Shifter!Sam, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sam still likes to romance Bucky.





	The Falcon and the Housecat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square B1 - Flowers and also [Bucky Barnes Bingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) Square U1 - Werecreatures

[ ](https://imgur.com/5Mlz2dq)

Bucky swished his tail idly. He was sprawled comfortably in the bough of an aged tree. The gnarled bark was a pale gray and if he rolled slightly it would pleasantly scratch through his fur. His coat was shaggy and long, longer than he used to wear it but, then, he hadn't shifted in a long time. HYDRA had never seen a need for him to be in this form.

He yawned widely, letting his ears fall back against his head and his tongue loll out. His jaw made a popping sound. He could nap right now. Just set his head on his paw and close his eyes, let the heat of the Wakandan sun soak into his striped fur and cuddle him as if a lover's embrace.

He twitched his tail again and took a slow survey of the world around him. The family he'd been staying with had gone to the market, half a day's walk up the dirt road to the north, taking their sons with them. The goats were minding their own, unconcerned with the cat in the tree above them. Every so often a nanny would bleat at her kid. None of them usually wandered further than the edge of the lake and if they did, he'd be able to find them easily enough. They had a particular scent that was hard to miss.

He yawned again and succumbed to the urge to set his head on his paw. A little nap never hurt anyone.

The piercing cry of a falcon next to him had Bucky startling awake. He opened his eyes and found large, golden eyes and a sharp beak entirely too close to his face. He was still in cat form which saved his hide because when he jerked back from the bird of prey he fell off his branch. Instinct had him landing on his feet and shifting back into human form. It also had him reaching for a weapon he didn't have.

The falcon flew down and as he landed, he too transformed, and Sam stood there with a grin on his face, showing off the gap between his front teeth. "Dude, you should have seen your face," he said, the words coasting along the top of a deep-throated chuckle. He strolled towards Bucky, closing the distance between them with a few easy strides. He held out something in front of him.

Bucky looked down at the small clutch of delicate blue and yellow wildflowers in Sam's long-fingered hand. He smiled as he took them from him, bringing them to his nose to sniff them. He knew they probably wouldn't smell like much of anything but it was a habit long ingrained in him; sniff whatever was handed to him. At least, in this case, sniffing flowers was mostly an appropriate response. He felt the slightest twitch in his right nostril a few fractions of a second before he sneezed. It was followed by a second one without time to recover. He moved the flowers back from his sensitive nose and blinked rapidly. He shook his head, snuffled, and looked up at Sam.

Sam's plush lips were pressed together like he was trying not to laugh. The crinkles at the corners of his brown eyes gave away his merriment.

Bucky glanced down to hide his expression. No need to give in too early, their banter was part of the fun of the game. "Not cool, Wilson, not cool."

"What?" Sam asked, taking a step closer. "I brought you flowers. You should be nicer to me."

"And you woke up me up by sticking your honking big beak in my face." Bucky looked back up at him and had to swallow the laugh that was threatening to bubble up his throat. He knew his lips twitched with mirth.

Sam's lips twitched too and although he tilted his face up and wrinkled his nose, he was smiling. "It's not that big. You're... small."

Bucky's mouth fell open in fake outrage. "I am perfectly sized for what I am, thank-you-very-much."

Sam snorted. "Right. You going to thank me for bringing you flowers, or not?"

"You're pushing that awful hard, aren't you?" Bucky said, looking back down at the nosegay. They really were beautiful flowers. He looked back up at Sam. "But you called me small."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a step closer. "Well, when you pick such an enormous tree to sleep in..."

Bucky sighed over-dramatically and turned, letting Sam loop his arm with his to stroll back towards their house. They were quiet for a few seconds and then he asked. "How was your flight?"

"Really? Couldn't think of another insult so you resort to small talk? You must have been sleeping really good to be this grumpy after a nap." When Bucky didn't answer, Sam bumped his shoulder against Bucky's. "My flight was lovely, thank you."

Bucky hummed and smiled, looking again at the spray of blues and yellows in his fist. As much as he liked the banter and he had been having a nice nap, his resort to small talk was because he wasn't sure how to act when Sam did these sappy, romantic things like bring him flowers. Romance and nice things seemed like they were from an age ago or maybe for other people rather than him. He didn't deserve it.

"Thank you for the flowers, Sam."

Sam grinned and pecked a kiss against Bucky's cheek. "You're welcome."

They continued to amble slowly back to the hut, ignoring the bleating of the sleepy goats as they walked by. They would have to round them all up in an hour or so, after dinner, but for now, they could stay out and enjoy the warmth of the setting sun. Bucky inhaled deeply, forgetting the flowers in his hand. He caught the sweet fragrance from them before the tickle overwhelmed him and he sneezed again.

Sam's laughter startled the goats even more. "You are such a house cat."


End file.
